Harry Potter Goes to South Park
by Rental metard
Summary: H. Potter gets lost when trying to find platform nine and three quarters...


Harry Potter stepped up to the train station and looked around. Being a first year, he didn't know how to get to the platform nine and ¾ he'd heard of. He looked around and saw a red headed boy with a few brothers, a sister, and his parents. As he listened carefully to their conversation, he heard the mother mumble something about nine and three quarters. "If I don't ask them about the platform," thought Harry, "I may miss the train." 

Harry gathered all of his courage and asked the family how to get to the special platform. "Oh, it's easy," said the mother. "See the column between platforms nine and ten?" Harry nodded. "Well, just walk through it. If you just walk right into it, you should end up on platform nine and three quarters." Harry noticed that some of the other family members were nodding.

"Yeah right," thought Harry silently. "I'll walk into the platform and probably chip a tooth or something." "It's best to run. If you're a little scared." The advice of the father broke through Harry's thoughts. "OK. Here goes," Harry added nervously. 

He looked at the column that sat between platforms nine and ten. He shut his eyes tightly, then jogged toward the column. He gained a little more speed with each step until…

Harry opened his eyes. All of the people that stood around him before were gone. He had definitely been taken from platform nine. But where was he? 

Harry examined his new location. He expected to find wizards and Teachers like in the letter he received at the Dursley's house. But something was different. Something was definitely wrong, and Harry was determined to find out what. 

It was a strange train sitting in front of him. It was very old and rickety, looking as if it had come from as very small, quiet town. Harry sat and thought awhile. "Hmm…. What can I do? This can't be 9¾." Harry thought as many strangers passed by. "I know!" Harry took the out owl that Hagrid had given him, some paper, and a pen. Harry then thought of some of the kids Hagrid had talked about. "Well, he told me about Ron and Hermione. And he told me about, oh what was his name? Was it Draino? No. Oh, yea! Draco!" Harry realized these were the only people Hagrid had notified him of, and he began to write a letter to each. They read—or close to it—: 

Hi-

You don't know me yet, but I'm Harry Potter. I will be a first year at Hogwarts this year. I would greet you in person, but I'm stuck. While I was walking into the column between platforms nine and ten at the train station, some guy bumped into me.I ended up at another platform, but I'm sure it's not 9¾. Could you come ad help me out. When walking into the column, lean over to left. You should end up where I am. If you'd come, I'd appreciate it.

# Please help, Harry Potter

## "That should do it," thought Harry. He stuck the notes on the owl's leg, and sent him on his way. He flapped away, proud to deliver the letters. Harry watched him until he was only a tiny dot. "Maybe I can get some info around here." Harry got up to see what he could learn about this new place.

He walked over to a man standing in front of the ancient train. "How long until the train departs?" Harry asked. "Well," said the redneck, checking his watch. "An hour or two. We're having some problems with the engine."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Um, it's…not…working."

"But how so?"

"Well, we've trying to get the train going for the last hour and no luck. I guess no engine can go on for forty-_one_ years, just forty."

Harry, now officially freaked out, decided not to talk to anyone else. He sat back and thought he'd try to take a nap. "Maybe when I wake up," Harry figured, "Ron and them will be here." So he, though with difficulty, went to sleep.

When Harry woke up, he was awakened by the argument of some kids. As he got a closer look, he saw a brunette arguing with two guys, a blonde and a redhead. The redhead looked so familiar…Ron? "Could it be? Yes!" screamed Harry as he ran over to the Hogwarts students. "Guys! It me, Harry. You must be Hermione, Ron, and Draino."

Ron and Hermione smiled. Draco growled. "It's Draco!" he whined. "Whoops," Harry mumbled. "Thanks for coming, though. Do any of you know where we are?" Hermione fussed a bit. "I looked through these books on the way here," she said as she handed him two books, each as thick as his head. "But, they didn't tell me anything about another platform." 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just ask him?" He pointed to the man that Harry had talked to earlier. "Um, I did. He just freaked me out about how old the train was." "Hmm, let's just get on the train. Hermione, you have muggle money we can use, right?" She nodded. "Well then, let's go." "OK, better than school" laughed Draco.

Just then, the old man announced that the train was repaired. They group got on the train, and it departed minutes later.

"Everyone looks…different," said Harry. "I see your point," mumbled Hermione. "_I _don't see a difference," whined Draco. The group stood hushed for a while, staring at the foreign passengers. The silence was then broken by Ron's suggestion: "Let's sit down."

They found and old, though empty seat and sat down. "Where do you think we're going?" asked Harry. "Well, I-" Hermione was interrupted by an intercom. The intercom bellowed "We have just departed from platform nine and one quarter. Next stop, **South Park**."


End file.
